Fall
by MyTurningPage
Summary: How these two people can become so close
1. Chapter 1

I didn't even realize how bored and excited I was. Or how loud I was tapping my pencil. I've been staring at this clock in my math class for about 20 minutes now. Just another 10 before the last day of school ends and I get to have my amazing sweet 16! I cannot wait. It's going to be fantastic. Almost everybody in the whole 10th grade is coming.

"5 more minutes, Emy" Ari winked.

I give her the biggest grin. She's my best friend in the whole entire world. We've been friends since we were 3. She's the funniest,sweetest, and nicest person you'll ever meet.

"Is your sister coming,Ari?" I ask.

"Yeah, but she's bringing Justin. I hope that's okay?" she said apologetically.

It's fine, really. I don't know him that well, but he seems nice. He's Rosa's (her sister's) boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's fine." I replied

The bell rang. Thousands of 'Woos' and 'YES!' flow through the school.

Ari runs up to me and leans on my shoulder while we're walking to our lockers.

"So, what color dress are you wearing. I was thinking orange, but your favorite color is purple and that's kind of way off so maybe a blue for me..." she babbles on and I just don't even pay attention anymore.

I see Ryan through the crowd of people between him and I.

I shove through the crowd, almost knocking all of them down and finally reach him.

"So are you excited for later?" I ask.

"...What's later?" he replied.

"Um, your girlfriends 16th birthday party!" I shout "How could you forget?!" I scream while pushing his shoulder.

But then I remember. His football team won championships and probably got drunk.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe -" he tries to finish while wrapping his arm around my waist

I push his arm away and run down the stairs. I really can't believe him. I know we've only been together for 6 months but still, in 6 months you can't remember someones birthday let alone your girlfriends!

At least my bus isn't late. I power walk to the all the way back of the bus and sit in the corner of the bus and start to cry.

"Hey Emy, I decid- Honey what's the matter?!" Ari questioned.

" He-... Ryan forgot my birthday." I choke out.

"Oh, he did now?" she said standing up getting ready to get off the bus and find him. I grab her wrist "Don't worry about it. It's fine." I reassure her while wiping my eyes.

"I think I'm gonna dump him anyhow." I said.

"You mean, 'You know'?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know" I laugh.

I realize we're at our stop and grab my bag and start to walk off.

When we get off the bus Ariana grabs my shoulders and looks at me and says

"Hey, do not let this get you down. It's the biggest party you'll ever have for a few years. Don't let some loser ruin it. No offense." she said with a sarcastic seriousness.

"I promise. I won't. Thank you." I hug her and grin.

"I'm gonna wear my blue dress, that okay ?" she asks.

"That's fine." I smile back.

I'm so happy I have her.

My brother opens the door for me with a "Hey punk."

I stick my tongue out at him and rush to my room and grab my perfect purple dress that I picked out 2 months ago. It's amazingly perfect. I run my hands down the seams and quickly get undressed and put it on.

I brush out my hair and start to curl it and hear a knock at my door.

It's Ari.

"Hey Guurrlll" she says with a smile.

"Hey." I playfully say back.

She grabs my curling iron and curls the rest for me, and does my make-up.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ari squeals.

"I know! I can't wait!" I squeal with her.

The first knock sounds at my door.

"You ready?" she asks.

"Yeah, lets go." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran to my front door, while Ariana got all the food, drinks and music out. I slowly turned the door knob to be greeted with a large group of people. They all flooded into my house with Hey's and 'Let's get this party started!' Within a few minutes you heard the radio start. My mom grabbed the punch and my brother got the snacks. I turned the lights off and put on the colored lights. It was everything I dreamed of. Lots of people, the lights, music, dancing, and happy faces. Ever since I was little I was planning this moment. The house already decorated with animal print streamers and a big cake. The biggest cake I've ever seen. I didn't even bother closing the door. I could already see another large group of people walking up my drive way. I stood there waiting to greet the last large group of people, because I cannot be a bad host. I wanted to run and enjoy everything so bad right now. Their walking seems slower than my grandma's right now. Maybe it's just my eagerness.

They finally get to my doorstep and I say "Hey" "Hello" "Go have some fun". I greet the last people then run to where everyone is dancing and enjoy myself. I don't even care how I look right now. Nothing could be more fun than this. Everybody is just so happy, and smiling. I walk over to the punch bowl and get my self a drink. Later I'm probably gonna need a beer, haha. My mom or brother is no where insight so I probably could. I hear new foot steps walk through my door and I look to see who they are.

"Hey look, it's the beautiful birthday girl." Justin, says.

I blush and smirk at Just as he sets my present on the table with Rosa.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Ryan's voice boomed from behind Justin.

"And you!" he points at me.

"Don't you smile and blush at him! You're mine!" he screams. Still drunk.

"Not any longer if you keep talking to me like that!" I scream back.

"Oh yeah ? Is that what you think? Mmm You're oh so wrong." He says as he starts t raise his hand towards me.

I cover my face with my arms, but nothing happens. All I hear is a crash and a lot of gasping. I reveal my face from my arms to see Ryan on the floor with Justin pounding on his face. Ryan rolls over with Justin now on the floor and Ryan's hands around Justin's neck. I run to them and pull Ryan off. He raises his hand, now balled into a fist towards me. Before his hand could reach my face, I hear a gun shot and he crumples to the ground. From where Ryan used to stand I saw Justin's tall figure. Ryan wasn't dead, just shot in the ankle.

Justin stands there with his face pale white, and still in shooting position. Everyone runs out of my house except for Ariana my mom my brother and Justin. Justin drops the gun on the floor and starts to tear up. My mom trying to prevent the bleeding of Ryan's ankle, calls the police and tells them to bring an ambulance. My brother comes up behinds me and says "I'm so sorry, Emy."

"Don't be. He deserved it. Every ounce of it." I reply.

Justin looks around for Rosa to comfort him, but she too is still frozen.

"How could you Justin?!" Rosa asks.

I walk to Justin and rub his back, comforting him like no one else would. They all looked at him like he was a monster. He didn't kill him. He stopped him from hitting me and going to Juvy. Which Justin will now have to face unless some miracle happens and they let him go.

"I'm so sorry" Justin cries as he buries his face in my shoulder.

"Don't be. You did what you thought was right. He's going to be fine. You're going to be fine." I promise.

He lifts his face and stares into my eyes. I stare right back.

"I ruined everything for you. No one is ever-"

I take his face and move it closer to mine, and dance my lips across his. I stop for a moment to see if he will shoot back, but he didn't. After y mom and Rosa intentionally cleared their throats we both pulled back. Rosa then darts out of the house with a scoff, basically ending the relationship.

"I'm sorry." I say with no idea why I did it.

"There, now were even." He says smirking, obviously not caring.

The police show up and start to ask questions. Justin told me to not keep any secrets tell them exactly what happened. So I did. The police agreed with me that he was not a bad person and he did what he thought was right, but the Judge may not think so. They took Justin off to the station and Ryan in his ambulance. We couldn't clean anything up because technically it's a crime scene so we all had to stand there staring at the blood on my floor.

"Well how about we gout out for dinner?" my mom says to the remaining people.

"Yeah" we all agree.

Ariana was a little shaken but she was okay for the most part. Then she apologized to me.

Why is everyone saying sorry to me? I don't care about Ryan anymore! He obviously wanted to hurt me. I don't want to think about him anymore. Actually the only person I've been thinking about for the past five minutes is Justin!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I think I'm more mad than I am frightened. Everyone apologizing because Ryan got shot. Did they not see what he was about to do before he got shot ? Justin Saved Ryan from getting in trouble with the law and got himself in trouble. But why would they blame "poor helpless" Ryan? He's like the stereotype high school boy. Good grades, popular, quarterback of the football team. And Justin was the mysterious new kid that moved here because of his previous relationship that I just broke up myself. Nobody understood him, or even gave him a chance. The only people that knew him good enough to judge was his former girlfriend, but even she left him. The place we live in is very small so the word will spread like wildfire.

I don't want Justin to go to jail. He doesn't deserve this. I hate when people with a good reputation finally do something against their usual morals and don't get the slightest bit of scolding. I am so done with Ryan Butler. I know I don't know Justin that well but, I don't know just ever since the kiss. The memory of our kiss made the slightest smile grow on my face but quickly disappeared remembering that his ex left, everybody started judging him, and then the police took him away to the station. He's probably so scared. He's by himself. The thought just dawned on me. He's utterly , inevitably alone. Justin manages an apartment by himself at the age of seventeen. I shudder at the thought of me being on my own now with no one.

I drag myself upstairs to change into something more appropriate attire for our local Denny's. I honestly didn't care at this moment so I grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants, an orange tank top and my jacket and headed for the car. I feel my cheeks getting hotter. Why am I so furious? I understand just a little bit of anger but now adrenaline is kicking in. My eyes are almost over flowing and my limbs are starting to shake. I barely make it down the stairs without falling and stumble into my brother.

"Em, hey em, what's wrong ?" my brother Zak asks me.

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine." I mumble trying to walk past his broad shoulders, but easily he's right in front of me.

"No, Em you face is red and your whole body is shaking." he demands.

"I'm fine, Zak! Okay. Please, just move!" I shout.

Zak grabs my shoulders and squares me right I front of him. I keep my face down preparing for all the tears for when he asks again "Whats wrong?". And sure enough he ask me again. Now he's bending his knees to make eye contact with me.

I accidentally let my eyes meet my brothers and I lose it. Zak grabs me by my shoulders and takes me into his arms whispering "It's okay. Shh, it's okay." I continue crying into his neck and I feel bad because my tears are getting into the new shirt I just bought him for his birthday last month. He continues comforting me but with this time, something new he whispers into my ear.

"Ryan is going to be fine, Em. Everything is going to be alright." he says as he strokes my hair.

I pull back from his tight lock and wipe my eyes and yell "I don't care about Ryan! I don't know why everyone else does! He forgot my birthday earlier but I got over that because he was drunk from his football game from last night. Now he is completely sober, but he still attempts to hit me. But it's okay right? Because he's popular and usually a good guy. If he would have hit me, he would have went to Juvy and it would have followed him for the rest of his life. Justin on the other hand decided to stop him and put himself in Juvy, have it follow him, and _protect me._ Unlike my own boy- ex boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry Emy. You're right." he replies with eyes wide open.

"No, I'm sorry Zak. I have took it out on you, it's not your fault." I say back.

I give Zak a hug and say 'I love you, and thank you for caring about me.' He says I love you back and goes upstairs to get his jacket. I walk my way to the car with my mom and Ariana sitting awkwardly not sure of what to say because they heard everything. The front door was wide open.

I open the door in the back to sit next to Ari.

"Don't worry you can talk to me. I won't go off." I announce to the whole car.

No one says anything. Not even Ariana. But I still look at her to see if she's okay. She just smiles and looks into the window. I don't blame her. I grab my iPod out of my pocket and hit shuffle on my music and put my headphones in for the 10 minute drive to Denny's.

I was so out of it I didn't even know where we were until my mom parked in the lot. I turn off my music and wrap the headphones around my iPod and place it back into my pocket. When I reach the door an older gentleman holds the door open for us party of four and I thank him as he just smile and nods back. We wait until our waiter comes to get us. A female, maybe mid 40's comes to take care of us. She walks us to a booth in the corner by the kitchen. She places the 4 menu's down and waits for us to pile in.

"Hello, my name is Mandy. I'll be serving for the evening, can I start you off with something to drink?" she asks.

We all ask for coke and tell her what we want. My mom and I ordered breakfast containing eggs,hash browns, bacon,and toast. Ariana ordered chicken nuggets off the kids menu and Zak ordered a grilled chicken sandwich.

When she leaves to put our order in and get our drinks we start talking about how Ariana and I were excited about the last day of school.

"You're lucky Zak. Today was your last day of high school." I envied.

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy that I'm all finished with school." he smirked.

"Not your last day of school. Because you_ are_ going to college." my mother playfully scolded.

Zak just sighed. Another 4 years of school for him, and another 5 for me. Ugh.

"You know I've never seen Justin in our school before. And this is the only high school for miles." Ariana said suspiciously.

"I uh, I don't know maybe he graduated early or something." I muttered.

The waitress Mandy came with all of our cokes and placed them down in front of each of us.

"Your food will be coming shortly." she assured.

She started to walk away but then stopped in her tracks because the T.V above us was on our local news channel and a reporter with dark brown hair starts to inform the viewers about a shooting.

"A male, 17 years of age was shot today at a household party. Ryan Butler is his name . He's okay and him and his family decided not to press charges against shooter, Justin Bieber.." The reporter stated.

I was the only one who sighed of relief when I heard that charges were dropped.

"Poor kid. Got shot at the age of 17." the waitress shook her head.

"Not really. He deserved it." I snapped back.

I felt the kick of my mothers heel in my leg. The waitress just gave me a look and walked away. Shortly after she brought us our food. I ate in silence but everyone else had a decent sized conversation every now and then. After we all finished our food my mother went up to pay and Zak, Ariana, and I walked to the car playfully pushing each other sideways as we walked. When my mom got out of Denny's she unlocked the doors and we all flowed in.

She turned on the radio kind of loud and we all danced in our seats. I rolled down my window and let the summer night air flood the car. Finally she stopped at Ariana's house and said "Goodnight Ariana. See you soon."

"Thank you . See you later, Zak. Happy Birthday, Em. Text me." she said to us all.

I nodded my head as in a 'thank you and yes I'll text you'. Not too long after we reached our home which was cleaned up by the police for us. No more blood. No more gun. No more evidence that it even happened. Now it's just my mind. My mom and Zak get to the house first as I stuggle with my tangled headphones. I open my door and head to the front of my house. Still looking down I turn my iPod off. Before I barely lift my head, I trip over my sidewalk and expect to fall but someone's got me by my arm.

I look up to see my mom or Zak but instead I find Justin.

"Careful, birthday girl." Justin smiles.

"Uh, Thanks. Hi. What are you doin' here ?" I ask.

"I mean, Aren't you supposed to be at the station?" I stumble with my words.

"No, they let me out like ten minutes ago. I came back not only to apologize again but to ask a favor. I know I shouldn't be asking you considering I screwed your whole night, but the police found out that I live on my own. I'm still under age so without guardians consent, I can't." he told me.

"So before, did you run away or something?" I questioned.

"Something like that. My parents died 2 years back and they put me in foster care. No one wanted to adopt a 15 year old so I ran away. I'm originally from California, but after I ran away I met Rosa, when she traveled there with her parents." he responded.

"I am so sorry I-" he cut me off.

"No, no it's okay. The police told me that I was going to go to an orphanage here until I'm legal, but I could never go back to one. So I told them someone was going to let me stay with them. They asked who and I told them my uncle's house." Justin continued.

"You don't have an uncle, do you?" I asked.

"Uh no, no I don't. I had them drop me off at some house. Luckily something else happened and the officer didn't check to make sure I was lying. Then, I walked here, since your the only person that somewhat likes me. And I trust." he smirked.

"Do you want to stay here you're welcome to. As long as you want." I assure him.

"What about your mother and brother ? I'm sure they're not so fond of me." he questioned me.

"Well... They don't have to find out." I smiled.

"Thank you so much, for welcoming me and not thinking I'm a murderer." He smiled back.

"Justin, you're not a murderer. You didn't kill Ryan. You were smart to shoot him in the ankle." I told him with great seriousness.

He just half smiled.

"Okay, shh. Be very quiet. All you have to do is go upstairs and take a left. That's my room, but let me go first, okay ?" I instructed.

He nodded and let me lead the way. I tiptoed very quietly up the stairs and so did he. Zak was in the shower and my mom was in her room so we are okay as long as were quiet. I opened my door with a quiet turn and pushed him in.

"Make your self at home. Just don't leave this room." I joked.

He laughed and took his shoes off and placed them in the closet along with his jacket.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight and we'll try to work on my mom tomorrow to see if we can put you in the guest room." I motion towards my bed.

"Thank you but I'll just sleep on the floor." he replies to my offer.

"No your the guest, you can sleep on my bed. Besides I have a mattress underneath my bed that I can pull out." I say.

"Then I'll sleep on that." He challenges.

"Fine." I say losing that battle to his eyes.

I pull out the bed and give him a blanket and a pillow from my bed. He thanks me and lies down, still wide awake. I stare at his beautiful head of hair marveling the light brown with the blond highlights. I quickly snap myself out of it.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I ask knowing he's not tired at all.

"Yea, sure whatcha got?" he excitedly asks.

"How about... Mmmm 'Billy Madison', with Adam Sandler?" I smile at his big grin.

"Yes, please. I could use a comedy." he exclaims.

I nod and put the DVD in the DVD player and turn on my T.V and start the movie. I climb in my bed and stare at Justin staring at the screen. He looks back at me and I smile.

"You wanna come down here?" he asks.

"Yea, Yea I do." I smirk.

I crawl out of bed and lay beside Justin with my head resting on his arm. My eyes slowly start to close as he pulls me in closer and plants a light sweet kiss on the top of my head and whispers "Goodnight."


End file.
